


Surprise Me

by FangQueen



Series: "Gay!Draco" Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: “What will you give me for it, then?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody0606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody0606/gifts).



> Written for my ["Gay!Draco" Challenge](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156102842818/ive-seen-a-bunch-of-people-doing-this-kind-of), in which I asked [my Tumblr followers](http://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) to send me asks of pairings/scenarios/etc. they'd like to see Draco in, and I wrote them all little drabbles in response!
> 
>  **This fic was based on the following prompt:**  
> [@heartlikethunder](http://heartlikethunder.tumblr.com/) asked: Draco/Neville, with Neville trying to sneak into the Slytherin dorms because some character has stolen something of his and he really wants it back because it's precious to him and he gets caught by Draco.  
>  **Original Tumblr Post:** [Here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156283960318/draconeville-with-neville-trying-to-sneak-into)
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S.!!!!: If you have a Tumblr, and would like me to send me a request for this challenge, there is not official end date for it, so please feel free to do so at any time!_

“What will you give me for it, then?”

Neville should’ve known better. He really should’ve. There was no way a _Malfoy_ would ever do something for free. Honestly, of all people to catch him down here, it just _had_ to be him...Damn Harper for stealing it from him; he wouldn’t have had to be sneaking ‘round the dungeons in the first place if he hadn’t, but--

“What could you possibly want from me?!”

Malfoy shrugged. “Surprise me. Make it good, though. It’s got to be worth my while, you know.”

His gran had given it to him, the watch. It used to belong to his father. When he’d initially made his way down here, he hadn’t had the foggiest idea how he was going to get into the Slytherin dorms unnoticed anyhow, but with something like that...Take his quill, a book, his homework, for Merlin’s sake, but not that. Not that. He was about to go mad over it, the grief, the _need_ to have it back with him, safe and sound. It was a very dangerous question, what Malfoy was asking him, because he was just about ready to do anything, if only the pompous blonde would stop being so bloody cryptic!

“What do you want me to do?! I don’t have anything to give you! I mean…Why the hell can’t you just _be nice_ , for once?! Honestly! What do you want me to do, kiss your feet?!”

Neville spluttered, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. And there was Malfoy, just staring back at him with that smug look on his face, even if it was faltering a bit now at his uncharacteristic outburst. It was enough to drive any man to terrible lengths. Normally the mousy Gryffindor wouldn’t have had the gall to talk back to him, but he had nothing to blame now but the dire straits he was in. And that’s exactly what Neville _continued_ to choose to blame, as he suddenly made the decision for him, grabbing Malfoy by each side of his face and yanking him forward in order to kiss something else entirely…

Their lips parted again soon after with an audible “smack” as Neville jumped backward. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that; he had no clue what had come over him. But he tried his best to stand his ground, adding to it a somewhat definitive, “T-there. Happy?”, as if suggesting that had been their arrangement all along.

For his part, Malfoy appeared more speechless than Neville had ever seen him. In fact, he hadn’t known it was even in the Slytherin’s personality to be so shocked silent. His look of cool arrogance had faded quicker than it had appeared, replaced instead with an expression of pure incredulity, eyes bugging out of his head as if he’d just been informed that Harry Potter’s scar was fake and the Dark Lord was merely a wives’ tale used to scare children. His jaw flapped uselessly, attempting to form words that just wouldn’t come, until he finally managed:

“W-well. Alright, then. I’ll just...go get it, shall I?”

Malfoy returned minutes later with the coveted item--no more teasing, no more demands, just simply handed it over with slightly trembling fingers. Neville hurried back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as his legs would carry him, ducking his head to hide his raging blush, praying with everything in him that they’d never speak of this violation again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
